User talk:AxG
Page move request Could you please move the article 9NBN back to NBN Television and 9NBN HD back to NBN HD? Despite the on-air branding change, the name of the station has not changed (as shown on its official website, Facebook page, Twitter page and other official media. The new on-air branding was only introduced as the station is slowly being integrated into mainstream Nine Network branding. I originally contacted Digifiend about this, but I had not realised that he had been inactive since late-February. Thanks. NickM98 (talk) 03:55, March 6, 2016 (UTC) User block request *'User': Andrew Harry Bass *'Reason': Inserting false information *'How long he should be blocked': At least 2 weeks, and if he keeps with that behaviour, 2 months, and if keeps doing that, infinite. [[User:Lumogo|'L'''um''o''g''o]] | Talk to me, and i answer . 18:57, March 6, 2016 (UTC) File:National_Nine_Network.png Restore that image. Please. Dan Oregon (talk) 14:57, March 8, 2016 (UTC) :I asked you to provide a reason as to why the you wanted the image undeleting and used on the page, to which I gave you the reasons as to why I'd not undelete it. In the end you through a tantrum towards me. -- [[ axg ✉' ]]' 15:13, March 8, 2016 (UTC) tv clube pe and tv atalaia plase edit the tv clube pe and tv atalaia:http://logos.wikia.com/wiki/Tv_clube_pe http://logos.wikia.com/wiki/TV_Atalaia User block request *'User': Johnas manzanillo *'Reason': Recreating fake pages, edit warring and inserting false information *'How long he should be blocked': Infinite. [[User:Lumogo|'L'''um''o''g''o]] | Talk to me, and i answer . 00:15, March 9, 2016 (UTC) Forgot a thing... Page/file delete request *Page/File: Element_Animation_(Philippines)/Other, Treehouse TV on-screen fake bug, Element Animation screen bug, ElementHD, Element Animation OSB, Element HD 2, BBC TV 69 On Screen Bug, Treehouse_TV_On-Screen_Bugs, BBC TV 69 OSB, Treehouse TV Logo (repeated PNG image), KBN, KBN again and KBN once again. *Reason: Completely fake pages/photos (except the Treehouse logo which is a repeated image). [[User:Lumogo|'L'''um''o''g''o]] | Talk to me, and i answer . 00:54, March 9, 2016 (UTC) Request for protection Please protect pages for recently registered users or first-time editing articles such as: Element Animation (Philippines) with subpage Other (due to fake), Network Ten (due to vandalism by girl-troll Alexandra), RTP1 (due to vandalism by the same troll) & EWTN with subpages (due to vandalism done by well-known troll Alex Clarke) for 1 year. --Pepek94 (talk) 14:23, March 10, 2016 (UTC) : I think the Element blah blah blah/Other page should be deleted, since it's all fake. [[User:Lumogo|'L'''um''o''g''o]] | Talk to me, and i answer . 23:09, March 10, 2016 (UTC) User block request (1) *'User': QwertyDude360 *'Reason': Vandalism-only account. *'How long this person should be blocked': Infinite. [[User:Lumogo|'L'''um''o''g''o]] | Talk to me, and i answer . 23:09, March 10, 2016 (UTC) User block request *'User': Anniemoon77 *'Reason': Not following the editing guidelines while editing. *'How long this person should be blocked': 6 months, if this person keeps editing without following the editing guidelines again: Infinite. [[User:Lumogo|'L'''um''o''g''o]] | Talk to me, and i answer . 23:09, March 10, 2016 (UTC) User block request (3) *'User': Johnas Del Valle Manzanillo 2001 *'Reason': Goddangit, it's that filipino again. Block evasion. *'How long he should be blocked': Infinite, obviously. [[User:Lumogo|'L'''um''o''g''o]] | Talk to me, and i answer . 22:06, March 11, 2016 (UTC) User block request (4) *'User': Nacho44 *'Reason': Sockpuppet of Anniemoon77 (i can confirm that by looking at his/her contributions. both people don't follow the editing guidelines and both have repeated numbers at their usernames.) *'How long': Infinite. [[User:Lumogo|'L'''um''o''g''o]] | Talk to me, and i answer . 00:39, March 14, 2016 (UTC) File rename request Axg, I have a photo you need to rename. This photo must rename to IsfahanCityCenter.png Thanks,Imnew7373 (talk) 01:30, March 14, 2016 (UTC) I forgot another one: This photo will need to be renamed as Domeston24hourpng. Thanks,Imnew7373 (talk) 01:36, March 14, 2016 (UTC) User block request (5) *'User': Liam20102195 *'Reason': Inserting false information. *'How long': 5 months. [[User:Lumogo|'L'''um''o''g''o]] | Talk to me, and i answer . 18:37, March 15, 2016 (UTC) User block request (6) *'User': Blakleynow *'Reason': Block evasion (Bjbarnett2011) *'How long': Infinite. [[User:Lumogo|'L'''um''o''g''o]] | Talk to me, and i answer . 18:37, March 15, 2016 (UTC) User block request (7) *'User': Gabriel555 *'Reason': Not editing according to the wiki's editing guidelines. *'How long': Infinite. [[User:Lumogo|'L'''um''o''g''o]] | Talk to me, and i answer . 22:48, March 20, 2016 (UTC) Hello! Hello! I am new to this Wiki. I've just created a page for a UK breakfast television program, Good Morning Britain, which was created in 2014. But, I do not know how to upload any logos. Could you help me out please? Also, I've created many pages on other Wikis, (Professional wrestling, Minecraft, etc), but this is my first time using this wiki. Sorry if I come across as annoying, I just didn't know what to do here. Thanks! Vaughanmoore (talk) 23:47, March 20, 2016 (UTC) Hello, AxG. Thank you very much indeed for revising my SVG recreations of the new CBBC logo that I originally recreated it with a software called Inkscape. I really appreciate it. DonDonP1 (talk) 23:16, March 21, 2016 (UTC) User block request *'User': Stanlee44 *'Reason'; Sockpupppet of Anniemoon77 (both don't follow the editing guidelines; both have two repeated numbers on their username) *'How long': Infinite or 6 months. [[User:Lumogo|'L'''um''o''g''o]] | Talk to me, and i answer . 18:15, March 25, 2016 (UTC) User block request (8) *User: Maurodx *Reason: Use the images without copyright *How long: Infinite. Don Israel (talk) 22:17, March 25, 2016 (UTC) : That's not a reason at all. You can just put a copyright template and everything will be fine. Also, you are mad because you got blocked in a forum, so stop trying to block him. [[User:Lumogo|'L'''um''o''g''o]] | Talk to me, and i answer . 02:51, March 26, 2016 (UTC) SVG files KeebiePalmer (talk) 17:31, March 27, 2016 (BST)How can I upload an SVG file, whenever I upload it, it says: "Verification does not work". :KeebiePalmer (talk) 18:29, March 27, 2016 (UTC)I can't upload SVG files.KeebiePalmer (talk) 18:29, March 27, 2016 (UTC) ::On your computer what is the file extension on the file you wish to upload. -- [[ axg ✉' ]]' 18:35, March 27, 2016 (BST) KeebiePalmer (talk) 17:49, March 27, 2016 (UTC)The file extension on the file I wish to upload is the Rainbow 1 - 2004 logo.svg.png" :Then that would be a PNG rather than SVG file. -- [[ axg ✉' ]]' 18:05, March 27, 2016 (UTC) : KeebiePalmer (talk) 21:13, April 8, 2016 (UTC)Good, now change all the old 'Trent Barton' images from PNG to SVG please, thank you! Become an admin KeebiePalmer (talk) 19:57, March 29, 2016 (UTC)Can I be an admin, AxG? :Users can make a request at Logopedia:Requests for adminship. -- [[ axg ✉' ]]' 20:02, March 29, 2016 (UTC) Another one (User block request) *'User': Boomerangz *'Reason': Keeps putting less quality of already uploaded images! *'How long': 1 month or more. [[User:Lumogo|'L'''um''o''g''o]] | Talk to me, and i answer . 00:35, April 6, 2016 (UTC) : This person needs to be blocked immediately. [[User:Lumogo|'L'''um''o''g''o]] | Talk to me, and i answer . 20:49, April 6, 2016 (UTC) User block requests 1st * User: Jude Brian Lardera * Reason: Creating fake pages & logos * How long he should be blocked: 3 months or infinite 2nd * User: Johnasmanzanill * Reason: Sockpuppetry * How long he should be blocked: Infinite --Pepek94 (talk) 13:34, April 7, 2016 (UTC) KeebiePalmer (talk) 17:48, April 7, 2016 (UTC)Can you convert all the 'Trent Barton' images from PNG to SVG?KeebiePalmer (talk) 17:48, April 7, 2016 (UTC) KeebiePalmer (talk) 21:13, April 8, 2016 (UTC) Forgotten SVG images KeebiePalmer (talk) 21:48, April 8, 2016 (UTC)You forget the SVG images of 'Ruddington Connection' and 'Club Class'. Logo presentation Can you add this image presentation on the homepage? You must sign a user talk Kebbie. Don't actually use Unsigned or admins would take action to block you. Imnew7373 (talk) 13:12, April 10, 2016 (UTC) That change to the AT&T page that could be false That user, named Josh and Nica, was either vandalizing or putting false info on the AT&T page, because he/she thinks the logo after the SBC merge was introduced in 2007 after Cingular Wireless merged. But it truly first appeared in Nov. 2005 right when the SBC merge was finished. This is evidenced by this commercial: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YGiVhXEzwms So whatcha gonna do?? Block him, warn him, take some kind of action, or something?? MindsEyeTHPS (talk) 17:14, April 9, 2016 (UTC) Block user request AxG, you have another user to block: *'USER: 'DTVRocks *'HIS REPORT: 'Logopedia:User Reports *'HIS CONTRIBUTIONS: ' *'REASON WHY HE SHOULD BE BLOCKED: '''Vandalism only account *'HIS ESTIMATED BLOCK PERIOD: 2 weeks, and if he disruptively vandalizes pages again, infinite. Can you block DTVRocks for his disruptive vandalism? Thanks. Dan9122 (talk) 18:20, April 9, 2016 (UTC) Trent Barton SVG files KeebiePalmer (talk) 10:11, April 10, 2016 (UTC)Convert every 'Trent Barton' logo from PNG to SVG please, thank you.KeebiePalmer (talk) 10:11, April 10, 2016 (UTC) Renewed request for protection Could you protect RTP1 page due to excessive vandalism done by well-known girl troll Alexandra. Pepek94 (talk) 16:41, April 10, 2016 (UTC) User block request *'''User: Raycinfer *'Reason': Inserting false information and sockpuppeting. *'How long': Infinite. [[User:Lumogo|'L'''um''o''g''o]] | Talk to me, and i answer . 19:12, April 10, 2016 (UTC) : Please. [[User:Lumogo|'L'''um''o''g''o]] | Talk to me, and i answer . 23:13, April 11, 2016 (UTC) User block request *'User': Alexclarkerf199 *'Reason': Ugh, again. *'How long': Infinite. [[User:Lumogo|'L'''um''o''g''o]] | Talk to me, and i answer . 23:17, April 11, 2016 (UTC) DonDonP1 becoming an admin KeebiePalmer (talk) 20:02, April 13, 2016 (UTC)'DonDonP1' has over 2,000 edits, can you promote him as an admin please?KeebiePalmer (talk) 20:02, April 13, 2016 (UTC) :Users can make a request at Logopedia:Requests for adminship, and gain consensus. Besides I can't, only bureaucrats can. -- [[ axg ✉' ]]' 20:05, April 13, 2016 (UTC) User block request *'User': Dan9122 *'Reason': Edit warring. *'How long': 1 month. [[User:Lumogo|'L'''um''o''g''o]] | Talk to me, and i answer . 23:37, April 14, 2016 (UTC) User block request *'User': Jemrogers27 *'Reason': Not editing according to the editing guidelines (possible sockpuppeteer of Anniemoon77) *'How long': Infinite. I've had enough of these people, so please, block 'em. [[User:Lumogo|'L'''um''o''g''o]] | Talk to me, and i answer . 23:37, April 14, 2016 (UTC) StormyAlexa08. Way to avoiding sockpuppets. She's non stop abusing creating multiple accounts, so she must be banned infinite & her IP addresses must be detected to arrest by FBI or Police. She will be sent to Correctional Facility without Internet. Migration to the new portal with windows registration that would be necessity to avoid the sockpuppets. Logo presentation KeebiePalmer (talk) 18:01, April 23, 2016 (UTC)1:Can you leave the'Indigo' presentation on the homepage for a week? 2: Can I add the 'Sky 1' logo presentation tommorow?KeebiePalmer (talk) 18:01, April 23, 2016 (UTC) Better Sky1 thing Um... I actually made a better Sky 1 thing... Game of buses KeebiePalmer (talk) 19:08, April 27, 2016 (UTC)Do you want to use these 'Trent Barton' logo in Game of Thrones version? The link is: Game of Buses.KeebiePalmer (talk) 19:08, April 27, 2016 (UTC)